The tale of Naruto Uzamaki, Continued
by Sakura-chan.xx
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha's body has been found outside of Konoha...
1. Sasuke Uchiha, Murdered?

Sasuke Uchiha, Killed by the hands of his comrade

**Sasuke Uchiha, Killed by the hands of his comrade!?:**

_**Written by: The Hokage (Lady Tsunade)**_

**In the early hours of this morning, Sasuke Uchiha, was discovered dead, not far from Konoha village, by the ANBU Black Ops. Sasuke's body showed fatal wounds to the chest, face, and shoulders, there was also fatal bruising, and severe burns. Medical ninja who recovered the body, and reviewed it, inform myself that the wounds caused to Sasuke's body, were from a wind natured chakra.**

**ANBU Black Ops are currently interrogating suspects of wind natured chakra, also the selection for the 6****th**** Hokage will be held soon. All households will be notified of the selection as soon as it has been decided.**

Naruto slams down the newspaper acrimoniously, tears running from his face.

"Why… why Sasuke, why did it turn out like this!?"

"Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock"

"Naruto, are you in there? Open up!"

Naruto wipes the tears from his face, hastily; he doesn't want Sakura-chan to know that he had been crying.

"Knock, knock, knock. Come on Naruto! What's taking you so long?"

Naruto pulls on some pants, and squeezes into his top, as he makes his way towards the door.

"Hold your horses Sakura-chan, I only just woke up" Naruto puts on a tired voice, whilst reaching for the handle.

"What's the rush all abo--"

"WHAM!"

Naruto is sent flying across the room, at a rapid speed.

"BANG! "

"Drop…"

Naruto is lying on his stomach; his arms and legs spread out like an eagle, half conscious.

"Ow… Sa-sa-sa-sa-sakura-chan, that hurt, what was that for?" Naruto says in a breathless voice.

"I'm sorry Naruto! I thought you were asleep, so I decided to knock down the door. You must have got in the way!"

Sakura-chan walks over to where Naruto is lying, and bends down to heal his injuries.

"Naruto… um… about Sasuke's death…" Sakura begins to cry, tears streaming down her face.

Naruto sits up, and places his left arm around her shoulders.

Sakura sits there wiping her eyes; the tears don't stop, but continue to run down her face more heavily.

Naruto speaks in a quiet, and sympathetic voice, "Sakura-chan, I'm not sure what you've heard, but about Sasuk--".

"IS IT TRUE NARUTO!? Is it true you were the one who killed him?.

Naruto's head drops, tears running down his cheeks, Naruto removes his arm from Sakura's shoulder, and turns his back on her.

"I… I'm sorry Sakura-chan… It couldn't be helped, Sasuke was just too strong and I had to play my part in protecting Konoha, even if it was to kill a comrade! Sakura-chan, I… tried to stop him with my own power! I really did, but he was too fast, that sharingun is really something you don't want to mess with! If only I had of mastered the Kyuubi's powers a bit earlier, maybe then I could have saved him… It's only thanks to Yamato that the Kyuubi's chakra was suppressed. You see… Orochimaru had taught Sasuke everything he knew, it was like fighting Orochimaru but only Sasuke was stronger… However… Sasuke came at me with his chidori, and I could see from a far distance that his eyes were clouded by the hatred he held against me. Sakura-chan… I have to admit that I was myself when… when I… Sakura-chan you have to understand that I only had a split second to think, and he was coming at me with sharingun and chidori, I mean there was nothing left to do but use that technique… I finished Sasuke with Rasenshuriken… After that happened all that I remember is waking up in the forest, outside konoha, Sasuke lay a meter from me. I rushed over to him to find a pulse, but…"

Tears rush down Naruto's cheeks; he turns his head slowly towards Sakura-chan, then…

Sakura-chan threw herself into Naruto's arms, his arms slowly met her waist, and they sat there for a while, Sakura sobbing into Naruto's shoulder, and Naruto, tears also running down his face, grasped Sakura more tightly than ever. Although there were moments when he thought she would turn around and punch him in the face, in all her fury, but he was sure that wouldn't happen…

To be continued…


	2. Interrogation

Chapter 2: Interrogation:

**Chapter 2: Interrogation:**

Naruto pushes Sakura-chan away from himself slightly. He stands up; takes one more look into Sakura's tear filled face. They stare into each other's eyes, and for a split second, Naruto could swear he saw a smile on Sakura's face. Naruto turns his head, and walks out of the doorway, where his door used to be. Naruto walks down the stairs. He reaches the end of the stairs. Naruto leans against the wall with his right arm, and burries his face into his sleeve.

"What the hell am I doing!?" Naruto says, tears streaming down his face.

"I promised Sakura-chan that I'd bring Sasuke-kun back alive! I've only made her more upset than she already was, and then to go and hug her like that; I must be out of my mind! I bet she was just hugging me out of sympathy…"

Naruto pulls his head up; wipes his face on his sleeve, and heads towards the Hokage's tower.

**SAK POV:**

Sakura wipes her tears away with her black gloves.

"I guess Naruto was telling me the truth… After all it's not in his nature to lie is it? Oh, what am I doing, I should tell Naruto how I feel, I'm sure he'll understand. I hope he understands. Ok its final, I'll ask Naruto to meet me at "the place" tonight, around 8:00 o'clock, and then I'll tell him the truth"

Sakura stands up, walks over to the unhinged door, lying on the opposite side of the room; she picks it up, and walks over to the empty doorway, and replaces the door to its rightful place.

"Where does Naruto keep his spare paper I wonder…?"

Sakura pulls open draws after draws, until finally she finds a pad of sticky's.

"Ah this will do"

Sakura begins to write:

_**Dear Naruto,**_

_**I'm sorry about earlier, how I broke your door and all, but I fixed it!! Anyway, if you are free later tonight, I would like you to meet me at the chair near the exit to Konoha, at 8:00 o'clock, well see you there.**_

_**Love Sakura-chan xox**_

_**Sakura pins the note to the back of Naruto's door, and leaves his very messy room, and heads towards Ino's flower shop.**_

**Back to Naruto POV:**

"Knock, knock, knock"

"Yes, come in Naruto" Lady Tsunade says in a calm voice.

Naruto opens the door, and walks into her office.

"How did you know it was me?" Naruto says looking puzzled.

"Oh, don't worry about that, what's more important is that you have to be interrogated by the ANBU black ops, ok?" Tsunade says, in a sympathetic voice.

"I already know that Tsunade, that's the reason I came…" Naruto looks down at the ground.

"Very well Naruto ANBU black ops will be here soon, to escort you to the secret room, until then please wait outside my office"

Naruto walks out of the office and closes the door behind him. Sakura-chan is walking down the hallway, towards Lady Tsunade's office, carrying a bunch of daffodils. Sakura's head is drooped downwards, and she doesn't seem to be paying attention. Naruto doesn't feel he can face Sakura-chan at this present time… He jumps out of the nearest window, and waits on the roof, for the ANBU black ops.

Sakura-chan walks into the Hokage's office, and closes the door behind her.

Five ANBU black ops, appear on all sides, surrounding Naruto, they grab a hold of him, and transfer/escort him to the interrogation room.

"How long will this take? I don't want to be late, I have some training I want to do" Naruto lies.

"Don't worry, this wont take very long," all five ANBU black ops say, as the put Naruto into a trance.

"Let's go back to the night before Konoha was attacked, the 25/7/08. Can you please recount everything that happened, until this present day" ANBU black op no.1 says.

Naruto recounts everything that had happened until this day. The interrogation finishes, and they send Naruto home, and tell him to get a goodnight's sleep, as tomorrow will be a long day. Naruto gets home at 7:30pm; he pulls off his clothes, and changes into his pyjama's; gets into bed and dozes off.

**Sakura POV:**

"Where is Naruto? It's already 10 past 8… Maybe he doesn't want to talk to me after what happened earlier this morning. I guess I'll just wait for him, he could just be running late or something…"

Sakura walks over to the seat and sits down. She sits there thinking to herself, and she slowly dozes off to sleep, not realizing where she was or what time it was. By the time she got to sleep, it was around midnight.

**Naruto POV:**

Yawns; stretches his arms. Naruto looks around his bedroom sleepily, whilst rubbing his eyes. He gets changed into his ninja clothes, and gets out a bowl of ramen for breakfast.

"Hmm… I wonder what Sakura-chan is doing today, I think we should talk about everything properly" Naruto exclaims whilst staring at his door in a trance.

"Hang on! Who fixed my door? And what's that?"

Naruto squints at the piece of paper stuck to his door. He pulls the note off of his door, and reads it to himself. His hand slowly drops down to his side; the note slides out of his hand, and onto the ground.

"Oh no! What have I done? Why didn't I see it earlier, I guess I was drowsy from the interrogation that I didn't realise anything and just got home and went to bed! I have to go and explain things to Sakura-chan, she'll probably kill me… Sighs"

Naruto finishes his bowl of ramen, and then heads to the flower shop, to try and earn Sakura's forgiveness.

**To be continued…**


	3. Sakura's Forgiveness?

**Sakura's Forgiveness?**

**Sakura POV:**

Sakura slowly opens her eyes, she is lying in a bed, in a white room; on the bedside table there is a vase of fresh daffodils. Sakura, coming back to reality realises where she is.

"How on earth did I end up here? Isn't the hospital for injured people or sick people" she whispers to herself.

Sakura sits up, rubbing her eyes, and stares blankly out of the window, wondering how she had gotten to the hospital, and who had sent her flowers. She gets out of the bed feeling slightly dizzy. She stumbles left and right as she puts on her clothes.

"Knock, knock"

"Who could that be?" Sakura wonders.

"Come in" she yells out.

Naruto enters the small hospital room, carrying a fresh bunch of flowers; this time carrying Lilly's.

"Oh, your awake Sakura-chan" Naruto exclaims with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, how long have I been in here?"

"About two days. The medical ninja couldn't wake you up; I was really worried about you. Also I must apologise for not showing up that night," Naruto says staring at his shoes.

"I feel so bad that I wasn't there in the first place, and also that I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry Sakura-chan, you must hate me…"

"Naruto, what happened to me? All I remember is waiting for you until midnight, and I guess I just drifted off to sleep. The next thing I know, I wake up and I'm in the hospital."

"You mean you don't remember what happened?" Naruto exclaims in a puzzled voice.

"No, why don't you know?" Sakura stares at Naruto in curiosity.

"That's just the thing Sakura-chan, nobody knows what happened that night. All we know is that you were found unconscious, at the meeting place"

"That reminds me Naruto, why didn't you show up!?"

"Well you see Sakura-chan, after the interrogation, with ANBU black ops, I was so tired when I got home that I literally just got changed into my pyjamas and fell asleep. I didn't even realise until the morning, that you had left me a note"

"So that's why you didn't turn up, I was afraid you hated me or something…"

"Sakura-chan, I could never hate you…"

Silence fills the room…

"…So um… what's been happening these past two days?"

"Well, yesterday, I was offered the position of Hokage" Naruto says in a quiet voice.

"WHAT!? Oh my god, congratulations"

Sakura runs over to Naruto and wraps her arms around him, embracing him. After about two minutes, she removes her arms from him, seeing as he didn't embrace her back.

"What's wrong? Isn't that what you've always wanted, wasn't it your dream to become Hokage?" Sakura-chan exclaims in a confused and slightly annoyed voice.

"Well, you see Sakura-chan… They only offered me the position because I was the one who killed Sasuke-kun"

The room was filled with silence once again…

"So you didn't take the offer just because of that?"

"That's right… After all, I don't think I could do that to the old hag Tsunade" Naruto says with a grin on his face.

"Besides, that's not how I wanted to become Hokage, I was only offered the job for killing my closest comrade"

Naruto walks over to the vase of flowers and picks out the bunch of flowers. He unwraps the new bunch of flowers and places all of them in the same wrapping, and ties them back up.

"Here you go Sakura-chan" Naruto says, as he hands the large bunch of flowers over to Sakura-chan.

"Thanks… Um… Naruto, I was just wondering, if you would like to-"

"Sakura-chan, I've been wanting to ask you this for some time, but I've always got the impression that you liked Sasuke, so… Will you go out with me Sakura?" Naruto blurts out.

"I… yes, I would love to Naruto; and just for the record, I only saw Sasuke as eye candy, because to tell you the truth, I got the impression from Sasuke that he wasn't really the type to be in a relationship with someone" Sakura lies to Naruto.

"Well I have to go and tell Lady Tsunade that you're okay to do our next mission. I'll see you a bit later Sakura, bye" Naruto waves, and jumps out of the Hospital window.

"Sighs..."

"Hmmm…I wonder how I actually did end up here, oh well, I'm alright now aren't I?"

Sakura walks out of the hospital wing and heads towards her house.

"Hmmm… I'm really hungry, I hope mum cooks me something really nice when I get home. Some ramen would be nice, or some rice balls, or even some sushi, yum…" Sakura says, drool dripping from the side of her mouth. Sakura lifts up her hand and wipes the drool away.

"BANG!"

Sakura looks up, to see that a few streets away from where she is standing, there is smoke rising into the air. She jumps onto the roof of a house, and rushes towards the scene, jumping from roof to roof, to get a better look at what is going on. She freezes on a nearby roof, and squints, to see what's happening inside the large cloud of black smoke.

The cloud of smoke slowly disappears, to reveal two men, standing one meter apart, with their weapons raised.

"Huh, it can't be…" Sakura clasps a hand to her half opened mouth.

"Sa--su--ke…"

Sakura is frozen to the spot; she can't believe her eyes…

The figure turns his head, and stares directly at her, then in a split second…

"Long time no see… Sa-kura-chan" Sasuke appears beside her, his right arm now leaning on her shoulder.

"Aahhhhhhhhhh!" Sakura's scream echoes...

**To Be Continued...**


	4. The Betrayal!

"Long time no see… Sakura-chan" Sasuke appears beside her, his right arm now leaning on her shoulder

"_**Long time no see… Sakura-chan" Sasuke appears beside her, his right arm now leaning on her shoulder.**_

"_**Kyahhhhhhhh!" Sakura screams.**_

**The Betrayal:**

Sasuke takes a few steps back from Sakura-chan, to see her face filled with astonishment and frightened ness.

"I thought you were.." she begins.

"Ahahahahahaaa… (Evil laugh), you are all very naïve. I had expected more from you Naruto… That just proves to me how weak you all really are!"

Sasuke's movements are faster than sound itself; he grips his hand tightly against his sword. He pulls the sword out from its sheath; "Shing" Sasuke leaps into the air…

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto screams out.

Sakura stumbles backwards, one hand in front of her face for protection, her eyes, shut tightly from fear.

"Whoosh"

"Squirt"

Sakura-chan opens her eyes… There are puddles and spots of splattered blood surrounding her.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" Naruto says through gritted teeth, squinting, blood running down his chin, from his bottom lip.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura gasps.

"Heh… cough, cough, cough" blood sprays out of Naruto's mouth, as he talks.

"Don't worry about me Sakura-chan, you need to call for back-up immediately!" Naruto whispers in her ear.

"No! I need to heal you! Your injury looks serious Naruto! I'm staying right here Naruto, besides, you don't think the Hokage would have noticed a few building's missing, and that huge cloud of black smoke!?" Sakura exclaims.

"But I still don't understand, how did he…?" Sakura whispers…

"Ahahahahahahahaa…(evil laugh). You still don't get it Sakura-chan…" "Shling" Sasuke pulls his sword out of Naruto's back, and retreats a few metres away from them.

"I know Naruto is slow, but Sakura-chan, I'm ashamed of you!" Sasuke exclaims with a grin on his face.

Naruto, struggling to stand up straight, turns around to face Sasuke, panting loudly.

"Don't you ever try to harm Sakura-chan again! You understand me Sasuke-kun?" Naruto says, an angry expression across his face.

"Ahahahaha (evil laugh). Or what? Your going to hurt me, kill me, like you did the last time. Wow I'm shaking" Sasuke says, laughing.

Naruto begins to walk forwards, towards Sasuke.

"Trips, falls over" Naruto struggles to get up again, he is out of breath, he sits up, with one knee on the ground "Man that chidori is strong, and through his blade too" Naruto thinks to himself, his left hand clutching the wound in his back, tightly.

"What can I do? Sasuke seems stronger than he did the last time I fought him… But I have to do my best to protect the village, and especially, to protect Sakura-chan" Naruto thinks in his head.

Naruto, trembling, slowly stands up… He takes a step forwards, and then… Naruto's eyes begin to roll upwards, his eyelids closing slightly. Naruto falls forwards.

"Whoosh" Out of know where Kakashi-sensei appears, and catches Naruto (who has fallen unconscious), over his right shoulder. Kakashi grabs Sakura-chan with his other free arm, and jumps up onto a nearby tree branch. He lays Naruto down.

"I'll leave him to you Sakura-chan" says Kakashi-sensei, and he jumps down from the tree, and takes a few steps towards Sasuke-kun, they are now staring directly at each other, through their sharinguns.

**SAK POV:**

"Hup" Sakura gathers up her medical ninjutsu chakra, and begins to heal the hole in Naruto's back.

"Come on Naruto, wake up… please wake up…"

"Shoom" The green chakra, moulded by Sakura-chan disappears.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun!?" Sakura says in a hushed voice.

**NARU POV:**

Naruto's eyelids open slowly. He sits up, his back leaning against the tree trunk.

"What… what happened? Ahhh!" Naruto leans forwards in agony, clutching a hand to his chest.

"Thank goodness your alright! Sorry there might be a sharp pain in your chest for a while, that was quite a serious wound Naruto. Are you sure your alright?" Sakura exclaims in a worried voice.

"Yes, yes I'm fine Sakura-chan," says Naruto. He gets up slowly, trembling, his head drooping towards the ground, along with his arms.

"Huff, huff, huff…" Naruto moves his hands onto his knees, and pushes himself upwards with all his strength. His right hand, leaning against the trees trunk, for support. Naruto lifts his head up.

"Huff, huff, huff…" Naruto breathes heavily, one eye squinting tightly from the pain.

Naruto steady's himself, so he is standing upright. He jumps down from the tree, to the right side of Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura-chan joins them, dropping down beside Kakashi's left side.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto screams out!

"What the hell do you want Sasuke!? You've caused Konoha and it's people enough damage as it is. What is your purpose?" Naruto screams at him.

"Well… If your stupid ANBU Black Ops haven't realised by now that I used a body replacement technique, the last time, then what's the point in even trying to explain to you dumb shinobi, what my true purpose is!?" Sasuke exclaims, an annoyed expression now across his face.

"What!? A replacement technique!" Naruto exclaims puzzled.

"What an earth… No shinobi is that skill-" Naruto gets cut off…

"I knew it! I knew you couldn't have been killed so easily Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaims, a happy expression across her face, her eyes seem to be streaming with joy.

"Well, how else would I have snuck into Konoha unnoticed?" Sasuke says.

"Why would you want to get into Konoha unnoticed!?" Sakura exclaims, puzzled.

"Like I said before Sakura-chan, you should really pay more attention! What's the point in explaining something to dumb shinobi, who don't understand anything at all! Besides, as if you would understand my reasons for doing this!" Sasuke exclaims acrimoniously, almost yelling at them, very unusual from his usual calm tone.

"Well maybe Sasuke-kun, if you explained it to us, we might understand your reasoning!" Naruto screams at him.

"I guess I at least owe it to you to explain before I give you your kamiyou Naruto! Ahahahahahahahaa" Sasuke laughs evilly.

"Well Naruto, what i came for was the Kyuubi, Naruto" Sasuke says, his eyes closed, his voice calm.

"I'm sure you understand now,... don't you Naruto?" Sasuke exclaims, his eyes still closed, and his voice still calm.

"But that would mean..." Naruto exclaims, his voice scared and timid.

"You don't have the guts to do it Sasuke! And if so, i'd like to see your try!" Naruto yells at him.

Sasuke slowly opens his eyes.

"Sharingun!"

**To Be Continued...**


	5. The Battle begins

The Battle Begins:

**The Battle Begins:**

"Whoosh"

Sasuke runs towards Naruto, his blade gripped tightly in his right hand.

"Kage bunshin no justsu" four clones appear, they pull out their kunai.

"Go!" Naruto screams to his kage bunshin. The clones run forwards, as Naruto jumps backwards, so he is in front of Sakura-chan.

"Sakura-chan, get out of here, this could get serious…" Naruto reaches into his back pocket, and pulls out a kunai.

"No! I can't just leave and expect you to do all dirty work. I can't just sit somewhere safe while I know you're in danger Naruto!" Sakura's voice echoes.

Naruto turns his head slightly to his left, just enough for Sakura-chan to see his eyes.

"This is between Sasuke and I, this has nothing to do with you! Now get out of here, quickly!"

"Poof, poof, poof, poof" Naruto's clones disappear in an instant, and Sasuke is now running towards Naruto with his lightning filled blade.

The sound of electricity had fills the air.

"Now g-"

Sakura, "Gasp"

"Huh?" Naruto says, as he turns his head towards the fight. Naruto's eyes freeze on the figures in front of him.

"Sa… Sakura-chan… run…" Naruto says in a quick voice.

"Wha-" But before she could answer…

"Gasp"

Before Naruto had time to think, he had grabbed Sakura-chan around the waste, and leapt into the air.

"Boom!"

There was an explosion, a humongous hole was formed in the ground, and Kakashi-sensei now lay 20 metres away from where he had previously stood, lying flat on his stomach.

Sakura-chan opened her eyes, to find herself up against a tree branch, and Naruto above her, his arms spread out on either side of her, holding himself up, protecting her from the explosion.

"Daijoubu (are you alright), Sakura-chan?" Naruto says, a smile upon his face.

"Hai (yes), I'm fine Naruto-kun" Sakura says, as she begins to stand up. Naruto stands up; he forces his head around.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto says in a quiet voice.

"There he is!" Naruto points to the figure lying face down on the ground.

"Oh no!" Sakura-chan says in a worried voice.

"Let's go Naruto!" Sakura says in a demanding voice.

They jump down from the branch, and run towards Kakashi. Sakura-chan immediately drops down to her knees.

"I have to heal him" Sakura says.

"Hup" She begins to heal him.

Naruto looks around, the white smoke slowly fades away. Naruto squints around to see what has become of Sasuke-kun.

"Ahahahahaha, that was pretty impressive I must say Kakashi. Unfortunately for you, I have grown stronger than that…" Sasuke says in a calm voice.

Sasuke was standing only a few metres away from the spot in which Kakashi and himself had just stood.

Kakashi slowly gets sits up, struggling.

"Pant, pant"

"I'll be fine Sakura-chan…" Kakashi says.

"Sakura, please get out of here now!" Naruto says, pleading.

"Right, I'll be watching though, if someone needs healing I will come, ok? And I mean anyone, some people are on their way now Naruto, I'm sure of it" Sakura says.

"Yeah…"

Sakura jumps onto a the tree, and retreats about 20 metres away from them, keeping an eye out for anyone who might be coming to their aid.

Kakashi stands up, his sharingun not active anymore.

"Sharingun" Kakashi activates his sharingun.

"Enough playing! It's time to get serious" Sasuke exclaims.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screams, his voice echoing. Naruto's anger rising.

"Kage bunshin no justsu" two clones appear on either side of Naruto. They begin moving their hands in all directions, on Naruto's left palm. Naruto does the same thing to his left palm.

"Chhhhhh, swishhh, chhhh" Blue chakra forms on his palm, taking the shape of a small ball.

"Poof" The two clones disappear.

"Sasuke! I'll stop you with my power, and knock some sense into you!" Naruto screams at him.

"Naruto stop!" Kakashi warns him.

Too late, Naruto had run forwards towards Sasuke. Sasuke looks up at him, his eyes closed, and then…

"Mangekyou sharingun!" Sasuke finally activates Mangekyou sharingun.

**To be continued…**


	6. The Battle Continues

"**Mangekyou sharingun!" Sasuke finally activates Mangekyou sharingun.**

**The Battle Continues:**

"What? Where am I?" Naruto says aloud to himself.

"Come closer Naruto… and release me from this prison, and I promise I will lend you my power…" A deep voice says.

Naruto is being subconsciously dragged closer to the gigantic, iron bars, in which imprison the Kyuubi.

"Hmm… That's interesting, that's very interesting…" A familiar voice says, from behind Naruto.

"What? Sa-su-ke?" Naruto says, as he looks up, to find that Sasuke is inside Naruto's sub conscience. They're standing at the gates of the Kyuubi.

"But, how did yo-"

"What!? You're an Uchiha aren't you? I've seen those eyes once before. Those eyes hold the power to restrain me… However, your eyes haven't matured yet. How disappointing… Hehehehee" The Kyuubi laughs.

"So, what will you do Naruto? Let me loose, let me lend you my power, so that you can defeat this Uchiha? Or will you sacrifice your own life? I wont rush to save you once again, as I have done many times before, keep that in mind…"

"What… I don't understand… How is Sasuke here?"

"Mangekyou sharingun, it allows its user to see into the soul of another human being. So I take it that, Itachi Uchiha, is your elder brother then?" The Kyuubi asks.

"The person whom goes by that name is not a person worth remembering. He is beyond a monster, worse than the devil itself, and he will be brought to justice. Enough talk!" Sasuke replies.

"Ahahahahaha, so you think you can destroy me Uchiha? …Sasuke was it? Please, don't make me laugh!"

A thick, orange liquid begins to seep out from the bottom of the gigantic bars, the Kyuubi's chakara. It continues to seep out slowly, flooding the place.

"I might not be strong enough to kill you, but I have enough power to imprison you."

The Chakara begins to envelope Naruto, whilst Sasuke puts up a barrier against it.

"N- no! I refuse to be taken over by this…this chakara, this power!" Naruto screams furiously.

Naruto is being restrained by the chakara, as it attempts to invade his body. His eyes begin to change from blue to red. His teeth begin to sharpen. Naruto drops to his knees, panting loudly.

"Huff, huff, huff. No… I won't let this happen… Argh!" Naruto falls to the ground.

*

**Kakashi POV:**

Kakashi freezes on the spot, unable to move his arms and legs.

"Naruto! Stop!" Kakashi screams out. But he is too late… Naruto falls limply to the ground; Sasuke stands frozen on the spot, his head limp. A barrier forms around him.

"I c-can't m-move… Huff, huff, huff. He's using Mangekyou? But how? Has he mastered it already?"

Minutes pass… Naruto and Sasuke remain completely still, unmoving. Sakura remains where she is, observing the fight. A clone Kakashi stands by her side, ready to protect her if need be.

Orange chakara begins to seep out of Naruto's body, although he remains unconscious.

"What? Is Sasuke doing this to him? He's drawing out the Kyuubi's chakara in the act of destroying it and Naruto along with it. I have to stop this now! But… How…" Kakashi thinks to himself.

"I… don't have enough strength to even move, or unbind myself. Damn it, I hope Tsunade has sent a back-up team for us…"

Kakashi stands frozen, watching Naruto's transformation. The chakara begins to surround him, taking the form of a shield. Naruto's red eyes flash open. He slowly gets up, he is now standing, and surely enough, Sasuke is now observing the transformation.

"That was fun, but not nearly as fun as this is going to be. Ahahahahahaa. Jinchuriiki, you will be mine." Sasuke exclaims.

*

**Kakashi POV:**

"I… must move! If I can just summon, Yamato, then we might be saved…" Kakashi thinks to himself.

Kakashi's Clone is dispelled.

"Huh…? Oh no! That must mean Kakashi is in trouble. Naruto has begun changing, into that… that thing." Sakura shivers.

"He didn't move to help Naruto! That can only mean one thing. He's under a binding curse… That can only be the result of Sasuke's sharingun. What can I do!? If I just rush in there, I'm sure to get caught in that trap too, unless…" Sakura leaps from tree to tree, getting closer and closer to the fight.

*

**Yamato POV:**

"Hmm…?" Yamato observes his palm. It displays the number three.

"This can't be good, Naruto wouldn't use that power if it weren't absolutely necessary." Yamato thinks to himself. He looks up.

"If that is all, then I must ask permission to take my leave now, you see I must return to the village before sundown, so…"

"Yes by all means, go. Thank you for attending our meeting, it was great to see you again." An unfamiliar voice says.

"Yes, likewise, thank you for inviting me." Yamato replies, and with that endnote, he disappears into the forest.

"I have to hurry…"

**To be continued…**


End file.
